


A Field of Frost Flowers

by betweennightshift



Category: JXR (Korea Band), Produce 101 (TV), Produce X 101 (TV)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Apocalypse, Attempt at Action, M/M, Monsters, Superpowers, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betweennightshift/pseuds/betweennightshift
Summary: Pangkalan mereka telah terkepung.Jika ia bisa memilih, Yuri tentu akan membawa Baek Jin pergi jauh meninggalkan tempat ini. Tetapi semua jalan telah tertutup, satu-satunya pilihan yang tersisa untuk mereka adalah maju dan bertempur.
Relationships: Baek Jin/Park Yuri
Kudos: 3





	A Field of Frost Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!  
>    
>  Cerita ini ditulis saat _mood_ author sedang _crash and burn_ , dan karena _plot bunnies Apocalypse!AU_ yang terus berloncatan di dalam pikiranku semenjak bikin editan [ini](https://twitter.com/betweennightsh1/status/1260920959772397569?s=20)
> 
> Here's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4o04GyUKAL2CS4JFmgCu34?si=9vYXH8-qREOlqYWHee72aQ) , If you want to listen to some music while you read.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Thanks to @mistakes and experiments for helping me finding the tittle, as always.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> Now, enjoy the pain with me!
> 
> * * *
> 
>   
> 

Majulah dan tumpahkan darahmu, 

pertempuran 'kan akhiri pilu. 

Saat padang tandus membeku, 

sambutlah lembaran yang baru. 

  


* * *

  
  


Yuri menatap garis cakrawala dari atas tembok luar yang melingkari pangkalan. Bohong, jika hamparan monster di luar tidak membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, ia telah menghadapi ratusan pertempuran dalam sepuluh tahun terakhir tapi belum pernah mereka menghadapi pengepungan sebesar ini. 

  


Sepasang tangan hangat meraih dan menggosok gosokkan jemarinya—berusaha keras menaikkan suhu telapaknya. 

  


Ia tersenyum lemah. "Percuma, Jin-ah. Tanganku akan mendingin lagi." Tetapi ucapannya tidak membuat pria itu menghentikan usahanya. 

  


"Biar saja, tanganku akan selalu hangat." Tatapan Baek Jin tidak beralih dari barisan lawan di hadapannya. " _Hyung_ , apa ramalan itu bisa dipercaya?" 

  


Yuri mengaitkan jemari mereka dan menggenggamnya erat. "Aku tidak tau. Tapi yang paling penting, tetap di sampingku, jangan gegabah, dan ja-" 

  


"Jangan mati. Iya, aku tau, _hyung_. Hal yang sama berlaku untukmu." Ia menyikut iga Yuri pelan, menyebabkan pria tinggi di sisinya tertawa. "Hey! Aku masih ingat kejadian di pangkalan utara! Jika _hyung_ ingin aku tidak gegabah, lebih baik kau juga memikirkan masak-masak tindakanmu." 

  


Yuri mengangkat kedua tangannya ke udara sebagai gestur menyerah, dan ikut membawa tangan Baek Jin yang masih terkait dengannya. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan gegabah. Jika ramalan itu benar, setelah ini tidak akan ada pertempuran lagi. Jadi, ja-" 

  


"Jangan mati. Aku tau _hyung_ , aku tau." 

  


* * *

  


_Jangan mati._

  


Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di dalam pikirannya saat ia melihat Baek Jin menerjang barisan akhir pertahanan lawan yang memisahkan mereka dengan pimpinan para monster. 

  


Yuri dapat mendengar degupan keras jantungnya sendiri. Ia berlari tanpa memperdulikan apa pun yang berusaha melawannya. Perisai besar di tangan kirinya siap menghantam dan membuka jalan. Matanya tetap awas, sesekali tangan kanannya membentuk pasak es dan melemparkannya ke arah monster yang mendekati Baek Jin. 

  


Seharusnya ia tidak perlu khawatir. Baek Jin adalah salah satu prajurit terkuat yang ada saat ini, pedang pemenggal kuda miliknya dapat menghabisi empat lawan sekaligus. Bahkan Yuri tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan mengganjal yang terus menghantuinya. 

  


Beberapa hari ini Baek Jin terus terlihat resah. Ia khawatir hal itu akan membuat rekannya bertindak gegabah. Sumber kecemasan Baek Jin tidak lain adalah bait ramalan yang menyebutkan kata 'beku'. 

  


_Di pangkalan ini, memangnya siapa lagi yang punya kekuatan es selain hyung?_ tanyanya dengan raut khawatir. Saat itu Yuri hanya tertawa dan mengatakan. _Mungkin salah satu monster yang menyerang memiliki kekuatan es?_ Ucapannya membuat ekspresi Baek Jin sedikit membaik, ia menarik lengan baju Yuri dan bergumam; 

  


_Jangan mati._

  


Ia tidak lagi bisa membedakan suara siapa yang bergaung di dalam pikirannya. Jarak di antara mereka sekarang kurang dari lima depa. Ia kembali melemparkan pasak es ke salah satu monster yang mengepung Baek Jin, sembari menghantamkan perisainya pada lawan yang ada di depannya. _Sedikit lagi._ Jarak mereka kini kurang dari tiga depa, tetapi sesosok monster meloncat ke hadapannya. 

  


Yuri mengeluarkan teriakan frustasi, monster ini terlalu besar untuk ia singkirkan dengan perisainya. Tangan kanannya dengan cepat membentuk pasak es dan menikamkannya ke arah kepala namun lawannya dengan lihai mengelak dan balas menyerang. Ia menahan serangannya dengan perisai, sembari bergerak mundur. 

  


Sederetan pasak es ia bentuk dengan cepat, lalu dilemparkannya ke arah sendi kaki dan kepala. Serangannya berhasil memperlambat gerakan monster itu. 

  


Ia kembali menggunakan kekuatan esnya dan membentuk bilah pedang panjang. Sembari berlari, Yuri membentuk jalur es menanjak ke arah lawan. Ia melompat dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada leher monster itu. 

  


Monster besar itu berhasil ia tumbangkan. 

  


Yuri segera mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok Baek Jin. Matanya dengan cepat menemukan pedang besar milik rekannya, yang tengah diayunkan dan menjatuhkan beberapa monster sekaligus. Ia bergerak cepat, sembari melemparkan pasak es pada monster yang menghalangi jalannya. 

  


Baek Jin kembali beradu serangan dengan lawannya. Pemimpin monster itu tampak kewalahan, terdapat luka menganga di bagian perutnya tetapi gerakan kakinya masih tetap lincah. 

  


Saat jarak di antara mereka hanya beberapa langkah, Yuri melihat monster besar itu mencekik Baek Jin dan mengangkat tubuhnya ke udara. 

  


_Tidak!_

  


Ia berlari sembari melemparkan pasak es pada kepala dan bahu monster itu. Serangannya berhasil, tetapi monster itu tidak juga melepaskan cengkeramannya. Yuri membentuk pedang es dengan cepat dan segera mengarahkannya pada lengan monster itu. Jalur es yang ia bentuk membantunya mencapai ketinggian yang ia inginkan. 

  


Lengan monster itu berhasil terpotong. Yuri menangkap tubuh Baek Jin yang terjatuh dengan tangan kanannya, dan bergerak mundur. Tangan kirinya mengangkat perisai, membentuk perlindungan dari serangan balasan yang mungkin mereka terima. 

  


"Jin-ah!" 

  


"Aku masih hidup, _hyung._ " Jawaban lemah dari rekannya menenangkan kemelut pikiran Yuri, tapi tangannya tidak melepaskan pinggang Baek Jin. 

  


"Jangan gegabah!" Seruan Yuri membuat Baek Jin mengernyitkan dahi. 

  


"Tenang, _hyung_. Aku tau batas kemampuanku." Ia berusaha melepaskan tangan besar di pinggangnya. " _Hyung_ , lepaskan. Kita harus menghabisinya sekarang.." 

  


_Sebelum monster dengan kekuatan penyembuh menemukannya._ Yuri tahu betul itu, tetapi firasat buruk masih mengganjal perasaannya. 

  


" _Hyung.._ " 

  


Nada memohon Baek Jin akhirnya berhasil membujuk Yuri. Ia menyaksikan rekannya kembali menerjang pimpinan monster di hadapan mereka. 

  


Dengan konsentrasi penuh, Yuri berhasil membuat pilar es mengeliling mereka untuk melindungi Baek Jin dari serangan monster lain di sekitarnya. 

  


Tangan Yuri kembali membuat sekelompok pasak es yang ia lemparkan secara acak untuk mengalihkan perhatian lawan dan memudahkan rekannya memasukkan serangan. 

  


Baek Jin kini lebih unggul, gerakan lawannya yang telah kehilangan lengan dan terkena banyak pasak es tampak melambat. Ia bersiap menerjang, Yuri tahu persis gerakan apa yang akan dilakukan pria itu. Ratusan pertempuran yang mereka lalui bersama telah mengasah kerja tim keduanya. 

  


Yuri membuat jalur es menanjak ke arah monster itu. Baek Jin menapakinya tanpa ragu, meloncat dan mengayunkan pedang besar miliknya ke arah leher lawan. 

  


Tepat saat pedangnya mengenai leher pimpinan monster itu, sebuah tangan panjang menusuk menembus perut monster itu. Baek Jin membelalakkan mata, ia mencoba menghindar namun tidak bisa mengurangi momentum dari loncatannya. Tangan panjang pucat yang nyaris seperti tengkorak itu menusuk Baek Jin. 

  


Jantung Yuri nyaris berhenti menyaksikannya. 

  


Ia berlari menghampiri, memotong tangan itu dengan pedang esnya lalu membekukan bagian tangan yang tersambung ke pemiliknya. Saat kekuatan esnya menjalar, tubuh pimpinan monster yang tertembus tangan itu ikut membeku. 

  


Sebuah teriakan melengking terdengar di kejauhan namun Yuri tetap menyalurkan kekuatannya dan membekukan pemilik tangan itu. Ia baru berhenti setelah memastikan teriakan itu menghilang. 

  


Yuri segera menghampiri tubuh rekannya. 

  


_Jangan mati, kumohon. Jangan mati._ Ia mengangkat tubuh Baek Jin dari tanah ke pangkuannya dengan perlahan, bagian depan baju rekannya telah basah oleh darah. 

  


Gerakan lemah naik turun dada Baek Jin menunjukkan ia masih hidup. 

  


"Jin-ah, ingat janjimu," ujar Yuri sembari membuka baju dan pelindung dada Baek Jin, berusaha mencari sumber pendarahan rekannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya saat melihat luka yang berada di sebelah kiri. 

  


_Jangan jantungnya. Kumohon, jangan jantungnya._

  


" _Hyung_.." Ia terbatuk, darah segar mengalir dari mulutnya. Baek Jin mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Yuri. 

  


"Jangan bicara, simpan tenagamu." Ia mengamati luka Baek Jin, aliran darah yang tidak kunjung berhenti membuatnya curiga tusukan itu benar mengenai jantung. 

  


Yuri mengumpat kasar, lalu mencoba membekukan sumber perdarahan rekannya. Tetapi tampaknya luka tusukan itu terlampau besar, bekuan tipis yang ia bentuk untuk menutup lubang itu akan terlepas tiap kali otot jantung Baek Jin berdetak. Jika ia membuat bekuan yang terlalu besar, bongkahan itu akan menghalangi otot jantungnya untuk berdetak dengan baik. 

  


Ia mengumpat lagi. Untuk saat ini ia rela menukarkan apa pun yang ada di dunia untuk mendapatkan kekuatan penyembuh, bahkan jika ia harus merelakan kekuatan elemental es miliknya. 

  


" _Hyung_.." Baek Jin menggenggam tangan Yuri yang menekan dada kirinya. Tangannya yang lain menarik kalung batu berukirkan _ouroboros_ di lehernya yang kini berlumuran darah. "Ini.. Ku kem..balikan pa..damu.." 

  


Yuri menggeleng keras, ia dapat merasakan pipinya basah oleh air mata, tetapi ia tidak peduli. "Itu untukmu, aku tidak akan menerimanya kembali. Jin-ah, lihatlah kau berhasil membunuh pemimpinnya, kita telah menang.. Kita telah menang.. Jadi.." _Jangan mati._ Suara Yuri bergetar, kalimat yang mereka ulang tadi pagi tertahan di ujung lidahnya. Ia berulang kali menutup sumber perdarahan Baek Jin hanya untuk mendapati bekuan tipisnya terlepas kembali. 

  


Baek Jin kembali membuka mulut, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia terbatuk dan memuntahkan banyak darah. Pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat menatap Yuri dalam diam. 

  


Yuri mengangkat tubuh di pangkuannya mendekat, dan mendekapnya erat. "Jin-ah, kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku ke Rusia, kita akan mengunjungi rumah lamaku dan menebarkan abu keluargaku di sana. Kita juga sudah berjanji akan pergi berlibur ke pantai, menikmati birunya laut dan deburan ombak. Aku akan mengajarimu berselancar, kita bisa membangun rumah istirahat di sana." Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah pria di pangkuannya, air matanya menetes membasahi pipi rekannya. 

  


Baek Jin tersenyum, mulutnya membuka seolah memanggil namanya. _Yuri-hyung._ Tangannya terangkat berusaha menggapai wajah Yuri, tetapi sebelum ia berhasil menyentuhnya, tangan itu kembali terjatuh. Matanya kini menatap kosong, gerakan ritmis dadanya telah berhenti. 

  


_Jangan mati. Jin-ah, jangan mati_.

  


Yuri berteriak keras. 

  


Kekuatan elementalnya meledak dengan tidak stabil, membekukan benda apa pun yang ada di dekatnya. Bekuan itu kian merambat menjauh tanpa menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti. 

  


Semua benda yang menapak ke bumi ikut membeku, tanah, rumput, monster, bahkan beberapa prajurit manusia terlihat meloncat dan mencari pijakan lebih tinggi untuk menghindari kekuatannya. Mereka sudah pernah dilatih bagaimana cara menghindari ledakan kekuatan Yuri, beberapa orang yang lengah mendapati kaki mereka membeku. Prajurit lain mengambil kesempatan ini untuk menghabisi monster-monster yang kebingungan dengan fenomena itu. 

  


Kekuatan elemental selalu memberikan efek balik pada tubuh penggunanya. Yuri dapat merasakan Inti tubuhnya mendingin dengan cepat, tetapi ia tidak peduli. Jika Baek Jin tahu, ia pasti akan memperingatkan Yuri dan membantunya menaikkan suhu tubuhnya. 

  


Namun kini, tidak ada lagi sosok yang akan mengingatkannya. 

  


* * *

  


Kekuatan yang tidak stabil itu kembali mengeluarkan ledakan kedua. Matahari yang tinggi di atas langit tidak menghentikan bekuan es itu merambat meluas hingga hampir mencapai dinding pangkalan. Seorang prajurit berteriak keras memanggil rekannya. 

  


"Semuanya membeku!" 

  


"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" 

  


Seorang petugas medis yang ikut naik ke atas tembok karena keributan rekannya menatap pemandangan di luar tembok dengan tidak percaya. "Beritahukan pada Jendral! Cepat!!" 

  


Prajurit lain menatapnya kebingungan. 

  


"Lihat itu! Siapa lagi yang dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan es sebesar itu?" 

  


"Yuri- _hyung_?" 

  


"Memangnya ada orang lain selain dia? Lihat jangkauan bekuan esnya! Jika seseorang tidak menghentikannya, ia akan mati membeku!" Petugas medis itu berteriak frustasi, beberapa prajurit yang telah menangkap maksudnya kini berlari mencari atasan mereka dan meminta izin untuk mengirimkan regu medis. 

  


"Membeku? Tapi selama ini Yuri- _hyung_ , tidak pernah mengalami hal seperti itu?" Seorang prajurit muda bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. 

  


"Kau orang baru ya?" 

  


Prajurit itu mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya. 

  


"Jika kau tau Yuri- _hyung_ , apa kau juga tau Jin- _hyung_?" 

  


Prajurit itu kembali mengangguk. 

  


"Kau mungkin tidak tau, tapi selain kekuatan dalam mengayunkan pedang besarnya, Jin- _hyung_ juga memiliki kekuatan elemental api. Tiap kali inti tubuh Yuri- _hyung_ mendingin, Jin- _hyung_ akan menghangatkannya. Begitu juga sebaliknya." 

  


"Lalu, mengapa kita harus khawatir? Bukankah ada Jin- _hyung_ di luar sana?" 

  


Petugas medis itu menghela napas panjang. "Lihat keluar sana, jika kau menjadi Jin- _hyung_ dan kau tau efek balik kekuatan elemental pada tubuh penggunanya. Apa kau akan membiarkan rekanmu mengeluarkan kekuatan sebesar ini dan tinggal diam?" 

  


Prajurit itu membuka dan menutup mulutnya beberapa kali, akhirnya ia memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya. 

  


"Ini yang paling aku takutkan, saat Jin-hyung tidak bisa lagi mengingatkan Yuri- _hyung_ untuk membatasi kekuatannya." Matanya menatap garis cakrawala dengan sendu sembari berdoa untuk kedua orang itu. 

  


* * *

  


Saat regu medis mencapai pusat bekuan, setengah jam telah berlalu semenjak rambatan esnya berhenti. Banyaknya prajurit yang berkumpul di sekitar area itu membuat regu medis sulit bergerak maju. 

  


Bahkan setelah menembus kerumunan prajurit, mereka masih terhalang oleh pilar es yang tersusun membentuk lingkaran. Dengan bantuan beberapa orang prajurit, mereka berhasil menghancurkan salah satu pilar es dan membuka jalan. 

  


Mereka mendekati pusat area bekuan, tepat di tengah terdapat dua sosok yang telah menjelma menjadi patung es. 

  


Kapten yang memimpin regu medis berhenti beberapa langkah dari kedua tubuh itu dan memberikan penghormatan militer. "Mayor Yuri, Letnan Jin." Meskipun dua sosok di hadapannya telah lama mengundurkan diri dari kemiliteran, tapi baginya mereka tetaplah dua orang yang akan selalu ia hormati. 

  


Air matanya mengalir perlahan, ia menatap pangkalan yang terlihat di kejauhan. Sejauh matanya memandang terhampar padang bunga es bermekaran. 

  


"Terimakasih, jasa kalian tidak akan kami lupakan." 

  


**Author's Note:**

> **Additional notes:**  
> 
> 
> Depa:  
>  Satuan ukuran panjang yang didapatkan dari rentangan kedua belah tangan dari ujung jari tengah tangan kiri sampai ke ujung jari tengah tangan kanan. Satu depa setara dengan empat hasta atau enam kaki (+-182,88cm).  
> 
> 
> _Ouroboros_ :  
>  Simbol kuno yang menggambarkan ular atau naga yang menggigit ekornya sendiri. Seringkali ditafsirkan sebagai siklus hidup, mati dan kelahiran kembali.  
> 
> 
> Pedang pemenggal kuda (斬馬刀):  
>  _Zanbatō_ (bahasa Jepang), atau _zhǎnmǎdāo_ (bahasa Mandarin). Pedang sangat besar dari negeri Cina yang populer pada masa dinasti Song. Pertama kali tercatat pada masa dinasti Han dan digunakan untuk pasukan infanteri anti kavaleri.  
> 
> 
> _Frost Flower_ (bunga es):  
>  Lapisan es tipis yang terdorong keluar dari tanaman bertangkai panjang. Lapisan ini seringkali membentuk pola menyerupai kelopak bunga.  
> 


End file.
